


Un nouveau départ

by kedavra666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Smut, babysitter!Sirius Black
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kedavra666/pseuds/kedavra666
Summary: Suite au décès de ses parents, Sirius doit accueillir son jeune frère chez lui. Mais entre le boulot, le nouvel arrivant et la guerre qui continue de faire rage, est-ce vraiment le bon moment pour commencer sa propre famille?
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Regulus Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Kudos: 3





	Un nouveau départ

Chapitre 1

Mercredi

~À côté de Primrose Hill~

Sirius Black rampait sur le sol, lentement, regardant autour de lui si on le suivait. Sur son dos se trouvait Harry Potter, qui, du haut de ses quatre ans, regardait autour de lui avec autant de vigilance que son parrain.

« Tu les vois, Harry ? » chuchota Sirius, l'air concerné.

« Non. Je crois qu'ils ont arrêté de nous suivre après le fort McPeluche. On peut y aller. »

Sirius se mit à quatre pattes, essayant de ne pas grincer des dents lorsque Harry prit ses cheveux dans ses mains et tira dessus. Harry se pencha alors vers l'avant, regarda à gauche, puis à droite, et c'est à ce moment que Sirius sut qu'il était damné.

« Hue Cheval ! » s'écria Harry en donnant un coup de talon dans les côtes de Sirius, qui étouffa un grognement et marcha aussi vite qu'il le pouvait à quatre pattes.

Ils quittèrent le corridor et se retrouvèrent bientôt au milieu du salon, coincé entre la table à café et son épouse, Marlene McKinnon, qui était assise sur le sol, à côté de sa meilleure amie, Lily Potter. Entre elles se trouvait un bol de chips et un immense pot de salsa.

« Harry, on doit s'arrêter. » chuchota Sirius assez fort pour que les deux femmes l'entendent. « Il y a deux jolies demoiselles auxquelles notre code du gentleman-cow-boy nous oblige à rendre hommage. »

« Tu as raison, Sirius. » fit Harry sur le même ton.

Il leva alors haut dans les airs un chapeau imaginaire, moulinant des poignets à plusieurs reprises.

« Gentes dames, mes respects. Me permettez-vous de vous présenter mon fidèle destrier… »

« Le grand, le magnifique, le sublime… » commença Sirius.

« Tu es un cheval, Sirius, les chevaux ne parlent pas. » asséna Harry, lui donnant un nouveau coup de talon, lui causant une nouvelle grimace qui fit sourire Marlene.

« Je disais donc… Je vous présente mon fidèle destrier, Sir Padfoot ! »

« Et bien, » commença Lily, « pouvons-nous montrer notre reconnaissance éternelle à notre preux cow-boy et son fidèle destrier en leur offrant des chips ? »

« Oui ! » s'écria Harry en se jetant sur le côté.

Sirius le retint de justesse avant qu'il ne tombe tête la première sur le coin de la table à café et Harry alla s'asseoir en face de sa mère, pigeant allègrement dans le bol de chips. Sirius, quant à lui, se laissa tomber à côté de Marlene, qui l'embrassa délicatement.

« Est-ce que Moony se joint à nous ce soir ? » demanda Sirius à Lily.

« Non, il est encore à Poudlard. Depuis qu'il bosse à temps plein avec l'Ordre, je pense qu'il est plus souvent au château que lorsqu'il était étudiant. »

« C'est quand même étrange, quelqu'un qui va à Poudlard sans être professeur ni étudiant… Je n'aimerais pas être dans sa situation. » répliqua Marlene.

« Tu veux rire ? C'est le rêve de tout homme, il peut s'amuser à la fois avec les étudiantes de septième année et les professeures les plus jeunes. »

« Et assister à tous les matchs de Quidditch. » déclara Harry.

Sirius sourit d'un air distrait, et Marlene déposa un rapide baiser sur sa mâchoire.

« Tu vois bien que ce ne sont pas tous les hommes qui sont des pervers. »

Sirius lui sourit et l'embrassa rapidement.

« Alors, cette exploration de la rivière Moustik, comment ça s'est passé ? » demanda Marlene en appuyant sa tête contre son épaule.

« Ça semble prometteur, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? On a fait la topographie de la montagne des hurlements, et de toute la rivière Moustik… Je pense que bientôt, on pourra même faire les profondeurs de l'antre du Dragon. Probablement le week-end prochain. »

« Tu crois ? » chuchota Harry, visiblement excité.

« Mais bien sûr. Après avoir semé les Niffleurs au fort McPeluche, plus personne ne peut nous arrêter. »

Harry eut un gros sourire et prit une nouvelle poignée de chips. À ce moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et Harry déposa les chips sur la table.

« Papa ! »

Le petit garçon se leva, enjamba sa mère, son parrain et sa marraine, et courut jusqu'à la porte du salon, où son père venait d'apparaître, toujours vêtu de son habit d'Auror. James le prit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Alors, cette exploration de la rivière Moustik ? Vous y avez trouvé des choses intéressantes ? » demanda-t-il en mettant Harry en équilibre sur sa hanche.

« Oh oui ! On s'est fait attaquer par des Niffleurs au Fort McPeluche, mais Sirius les a distraits en nous faisant manger des barres de chocolat. »

« Une technique efficace, que j'approuve en tant qu'Auror. Excellente technique de défense, général Padfoot ! »

« Non, Sirius n'est plus général parce que, quand on a traversé la rivière Moustik, il y avait une potion à l'intérieur qui l'a transformé en cheval. »

« Tiens donc… »

« Et Sirius, il dit que la semaine prochaine, on pourra aller explorer l'antre du Dragon ! »

« Vraiment ? »

James eut un instant de réflexion.

« L'antre du Dragon, tu dis ? C'est bien notre sous-sol, non ? »

« Non papa, ce n'est pas le sous-sol, c'est l'antre du Dragon ! »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. Rappelle-moi vendredi que vous comptez explorer l'antre du Dragon, j'irai ranger mon matériel de Quidditich avant que vous descendiez. »

Harry hocha la tête d'un air grave. James prit la place d'Harry en face de Lily, qu'il embrassa doucement, et Harry s'assit sur ses genoux.

« Alors, le boulot ? » demanda Sirius.

« Bof. On aurait pu croire qu'après cinq ans, je ne ferais plus les week-ends… »

Sirius sourit.

« C'est toi qui a voulu le poste avec les honneurs et tout. Si tu avais choisi, comme moi, de jouer les babysitters, non seulement tu aurais pu explorer à tous les jours la rivière Moustik, mais en plus, tu aurais pu passer toutes tes journées avec Harry. »

Harry se tourna vers son père, et ils échangèrent un regard qui en disait long.

« Papa, tu veux bien rester Auror ? Tu es nul pour explorer la rivière Moustik. »

« T'inquiète, bonhomme. J'adore te laisser à tonton Sirius dès que j'en ai l'occasion. »

« Bien. »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et trempa abondamment un nouveau chip dans la salsa.

« C'était encore des rapports ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non… Ils prévoient une grosse descente ce soir, donc c'était de revoir les papiers de tout le monde, que les personnes à contacter en cas d'urgence soit à jour, les assurances, les communiqués de presse pour demain matin, de relire les dernières infos sur ceux qu'ils croient choper… »

Lily eut un sourire empathique. James déposa Harry à côté de lui, embrassa rapidement sa femme et se leva.

« Puis-je intéresser quelqu'un avec un verre ? »

« Firewhiskey ! » demanda Sirius.

Marlene leva un doigt en l'air, et James hocha la tête.

« Harry, que veux-tu ? » demanda James.

« Un verre de jus de pomme, s'il te plait. »

« D'accord, et Lily ? »

« Je pense que je vais suivre Harry avec son jus de pomme. »

Sirius et Marlene se tournèrent vers elle d'un seul mouvement.

« Un jus de pomme ? » répéta Marlene.

Lily rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« Euh… je… oui, un jus de… »

« Lily, s'il y a une personne sur cette terre qui peut boire autant de Firewhiskey que moi sans pour autant être malade, c'est toi. Alors un jus de pomme… » déclara Sirius.

Lily jeta un regard suppliant à son mari, qui leva les mains en l'air.

« C'est toi qui s'est mis dans ce pétrin, tu t'en sors toute seule. » annonça-t-il.

Lily leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel.

« Je… je suis enceinte. »

« Quoi ? »

Marlene se jeta sur son amie et lui donna un baiser sonore sur les joues, alors que Sirius se levait et qu'il serrait James dans ses bras en le félicitant.

« De combien de temps ? » demanda Marlene.

« Ça fera neuf semaines mercredi prochain. »

« Et tu ne m'as rien dit avant ? »

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Lily regarda ses souliers.

« C'est juste que… Vous n'arrêtez pas d'essayer d'en avoir un, et je ne voulais pas… »

Marlene balaya l'idée d'un geste de la main.

« Ce sont deux situations complètement différentes. Je suis tellement, tellement heureuse pour vous deux ! »

Alors que les deux filles se lançaient dans une étreinte pleine de sourire et de bons mots et que lui-même serrait la main de James en le félicitant, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de penser que la femme de sa vie était une incroyable actrice.

~Pas très loin d'Abbey Road~

Le repas avait été, comme d'habitude, plus que copieux, et Sirius et Marlene avaient donc pris la décision de marcher, bras dessus, bras dessous, pour rentrer chez eux. Lily s'en étant tenue à une diète liquide des plus ennuyantes, Marlene avait également renoncé à boire pendant le repas, et ce n'était pas le verre de whisky que Sirius avait pris avec James pour souligner l'évènement avant de se mettre à table qui l'avait particulièrement enivré. Pour une des premières fois depuis bien longtemps, ils rentraient donc chez eux en marchant droit.

Sirius huma doucement l'air ambiant. C'était une belle journée de début d'été, ni trop chaude, ni trop froide, mais une légère brise avait fait frissonner Marlene lorsqu'ils avaient mis les pieds dans le jardin des Potter, et Sirius avait donc déposé sa veste de cuir sur ses épaules. Marlene s'était un peu plus collée sur lui qu'à l'habitude, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, et il regardait seulement d'un air distrait le trottoir devant lui, plutôt occupé à admirer les étoiles, humer ou embrasser les cheveux de Marlene, et plus simplement, à profiter du moment.

« Tes parents t'ont donné des nouvelles pour le brunch de dimanche prochain ? » demanda-t-il.

Marlene haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. Benjy disait qu'il n'était pas certain de venir, les enfants ont quelque chose de prévu avec l'école… je n'ai pas tout compris, mais en gros, je pense que lui et Amy doivent aller les reconduire à une activité de criquet pour pouvoir s'envoyer en l'air sur la table de la cuisine. »

Sirius eut un sourire.

« Ne m'en parle pas, s'il te plait, je commençais à peine à oublier la fois où je les ai surpris sur notre canapé… »

« Tu les as laissés seuls, tu n'as que toi à blâmer. »

« Je suis sorti deux minutes pour aller lui chercher une bière. Deux minutes. Et je n'étais même pas sorti de l'appartement. J'étais juste dans la pièce d'à côté. Qui n'a même pas de porte pour la séparer du salon. Je te le dis, je ne sais pas à quelle vitesse ton frère est capable de se sortir la queue des pantalons, mais même moi… »

« Ne me parle pas de la queue de mon frère. S'il te plait… »

Sirius sourit et lui embrassa les cheveux.

« Comme tu veux. J'allais pourtant te parler de la mienne, ensuite. »

Le sourire de Marlene s'agrandit alors que Sirius s'arrêtait.

« Ah oui, tu allais me parler de ta queue ? » questionna-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait innocente.

Un sourire lubrique s'installa sur les lèvres de Sirius alors qu'elle se plaçait face à lui, replaçant le collet de sa chemise pour l'attirer un peu plus près d'elle.

« Ça commence à devenir intéressant… »

« Tu veux voir à quelle vitesse je peux la sortir de mon pantalon ? » demanda Sirius en haussant les sourcils de façon suggestive.

Marlene pouffa et l'attira dans un long et langoureux baiser. Sirius tenta d'ignorer ses pantalons, qui devenaient légèrement trop serré contre son pelvis.

« Aussi attirant que l'idée de le faire dans un endroit aussi public que Circus Road puisse l'être, je préférerais quand même le faire chez nous. J'en ai eu pour trois semaines à me remettre de mes ecchymoses la fois où on l'a fait au Colisée l'été passé… »

« Je me rappelle de cette fois-là. » fit Sirius, l'œil pétillant. « McKinnon, ce que tu fais faire à cette bouche… C'est bien celle-là même avec laquelle tu embrasses ta mère, dis ? »

Marlene lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule, ce qui le fit rire. Sirius replaça son bras autour de ses épaules et embrassa le dessus de sa tête.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à leur appartement, et, alors que Marlene cherchait les clefs dans son sac à main, Sirius se plaça derrière elle et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, embrassant doucement son cou.

« C'est un nouveau parfum ? » demanda-t-il en déposant ses lèvres sur sa clavicule.

« Et dire qu'on dit que les chiens sont reconnus pour leur sens de l'odorat… Tu auras mis le temps, quand même… » le taquina Marlene, la tête toujours dans son sac à main.

« J'ai envie de toi… » murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

Il sentit Marlene frissonner en entendant ses mots, et il se permit de la serrer un peu plus contre lui, pour qu'elle sente bien l'état dans lequel elle le mettait.

« Sirius… » murmura-t-elle, légèrement offusquée.

« S'il te plait… » la supplia Sirius en mordillant son oreille.

« Ce n'est pas le moment, les clefs… »

« Personne ne nous regarde… »

Il caressa doucement ses cuisses, remontant sa jupe. Il sourit en la voyant se mordre la lèvre inférieure et appuyer les paumes de sa main sur la porte. Sirius sourit en embrassant sa nuque, la sentant lentement abandonné ses dernières défenses, et il allait pousser sa culotte sur le côté pour la faire sienne lorsque Marlene se redressa vivement.

« Non. »

Sirius soupira et s'éloigna d'elle. Elle se tourna vers lui et enfonça un doigt accusateur contre son torse.

« Nous sommes des adultes responsables. On ne baise pas contre la porte d'entrée de notre propre appartement alors que nous sommes à moins de dix mètres de notre lit. »

Sirius soupira de nouveau, mais de façon beaucoup plus ridicule cette fois-ci, avant de faire une moue. Marlene sourit, coinça son menton dans sa main et l'embrassa chastement du bout des lèvres. Puis, elle poussa un cri de victoire, brandissant un porte-clefs devant lui.

« Tu vois ! La patience est une vertu, Black ! »

Un sourire coquin apparut sur le visage de Sirius.

« Et on sait tous que tu es un modèle de vertu, Marlene. »

Marlene lui jeta un regard assassin alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte.

« Je ne t'ai jamais entendu te plaindre de mon code moral, non ? Et je te rappelle que tu n'es pas en état de m'emmerder… »

Elle passa sa main sur son jean, contre son entrejambe, lui rappelant qu'il y avait des affaires plus urgentes à traiter concernant la vertu de la jeune femme, Sirius enleva délicatement sa veste des épaules de sa douce, et la déposa sur le crochet prévu à cet effet. Il admira un instant ses fesses lorsqu'elle se pencha pour détacher ses sandales, et lui sourit lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, sachant pertinemment qu'elle savait qu'il la regardait.

« Tu es magnifique… » murmura-t-il en la prenant par la taille pour la relever.

« Il me reste encore une chaussure à enlever… » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Rien à foutre. »

Il l'embrassa longuement, lentement, prenant son temps, comme s'il la découvrait pour la première fois. Les bras de Marlene prirent un chemin qu'ils connaissaient par cœur autour de son cou, ses mains commençant à caresser sa nuque alors que les siennes se perdaient dans les boucles blondes de la jeune femme. Du bout des pieds, Sirius enleva ses chaussures sans pour autant arrêter leur étreinte, et Marlene monta ses jambes autour de sa taille, Sirius tenant fermement ses cuisses.

« Je t'aime » gémit-elle alors qu'il commençait à suçoter un point dans son cou où il pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

« Pas autant que moi. » rétorqua-t-il en retournant à ses lèvres.

Il étouffa un juron en l'appuyant contre la porte de leur chambre, n'arrivant pas à trouver la poignée. Marlene en profita pour déboutonner le pantalon de Sirius et glisser la main dans son caleçon. Sa main encore refroidie par leur marche entra en contact avec son membre, lui arrachant un gémissement que Marlene cueillit dans un baiser.

« Putain Mar… »

La porte s'ouvrit finalement et Sirius les conduisit à l'intérieur. Il la déposa doucement sur le lit et se débarrassa définitivement de son pantalon et de son caleçon, qu'il jeta dans un coin de la pièce.

« Sirius, dépêche-toi… » murmura-t-elle.

Il se laissa tomber sur elle, mais elle le repoussa rapidement, si bien qu'il se retrouva sous elle. Ils échangèrent de nouveau un long baiser alors que Marlene commençait à se frotter contre lui.

« Marlene, s'il te plait… »

Elle l'embrassa rapidement et Sirius soupira de soulagement en la voyant simplement enlever sa culotte de sous sa robe et s'empaler sur son membre. Tous deux gémirent en cœur alors qu'ils retrouvaient un rythme qui leur était propre, accélérant selon les besoins de leur partenaire.

« Comme ça, oui… »

Sirius étouffa un juron alors que le téléphone sur la table de chevet sonnait. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans leur mouvement et le dévisagèrent tous deux un instant.

« Merde. » marmonna Marlene.

Elle tendit le bras et attrapa le combiné. Au même moment, Sirius la renversa sur le lit, accélérant le rythme : ils étaient tous les deux sur le point de jouir, il était hors de question qu'ils n'y parviennent pas à cause d'un stupide sondage.

« Je… Oui ? »

Sirius n'entendit pas distinctivement ce que la personne disait, mais c'était une voix féminine.

« Ah, bonsoir maman… »

Sirius ressentit une certaine fierté en voyant Marlene s'enfoncer un poing dans la bouche pour se retenir de gémir.

« Ah non, je ne suis pas au courant, on allait se… se coucher… »

Marlene ferma les yeux alors que Sirius commençait à masser son sein gauche tout en accélérant le rythme de ses mouvements de bassin en elle.

« Maman, il y a beaucoup de Black, ce n'est… ce n'est pas parce que… »

Il y eut un instant de silence alors que Marlene commençait lentement à perdre pied.

« Non maman, je… je ne sais pas… Il… Il ne leur parle plus… je… Maman je dois te laisser… »

Marlene eut tout juste le temps de remettre le combiné sur le socle avant que ses orteils ne se crispent et que Sirius ne la sente se resserrer autour de sa verge, alors que lui-même se déversait en elle, à bout de souffle. Il se laissa tomber sur elle et l'embrassa longuement, attendant que son orgasme ait passé pour coller son front contre le sien.

« Je t'aime. »

Marlene sourit et l'embrassa doucement.

« Mon frère m'a dit de ne jamais croire un mec qui dit qu'il t'aime alors qu'il est toujours en toi jusqu'aux couilles. Ce n'est pas toi qui parle, c'est le pénis. »

Sirius sourit, lui rendant son baiser.

« Marlene, on est marié. Je pense que tu peux croire que mon amour est sincère même avec ma queue au fond de ta gorge. »

« Est-ce que ça compte vraiment ? Après tout, c'était à Vegas… »

« Nous sommes mariés devant Elvis et les hommes, impossible de faire marche arrière. »

Marlene sourit et l'embrassa doucement.

« C'est trop nul… »

Sirius roula sur le côté et étendit le bras pour prendre le paquet de cigarettes qui était sur la table de chevet. Il en offrit une à Marlene, qu'il alluma galamment.

« Qu'est-ce qui est nul ? » demanda-t-il.

« On a fini tout ça en missionnaire alors que je ne suis fertile qu'à partir d'après-demain. »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu étais au téléphone avec ta mère, je n'allais pas non plus te la mettre dans le cul en te prenant en levrette. Contrairement à ce que ton père semble penser, j'ai quand même un minimum de sens moral. »

Marlene pouffa.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ne se soit rendu compte de rien quand il t'a appelé le mois passé… Vous avez parlé de mécanique pendant quoi ? Une demi-heure ? Alors que tu avais la tête entre mes jambes la plupart du temps… »

Sirius sourit alors que le souvenir évoqué lui revenait en tête. Il prit le mégot que lui tendait Marlene et l'écrasa dans le cendrier, faisant de même du sien. Marlene vint alors se nicher dans son cou, et tous deux s'endormirent rapidement.

~Juste derrière Lincoln's Inn Fields~

Fol Oeil était gelé. Alors que le soleil se levait, une pluie froide, typique du début du mois de juin, avait commencé à tomber. Il remonta le col de sa cape et jeta un regard à son équipe : vingt-cinq des Aurors les plus réputés du département, courageux, vaillants, minutieux… et tout aussi frigorifiés que lui.

« Alors, d'abord, merci de vous être présentés dans les présentes conditions. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais si on y trouve autant d'artefacts que nos sources le prétendent, ce sera une bonne pioche. »

« Ce qui était une bonne pioche, c'était la meuf que j'avais réussi à mettre dans mon lit ce soir. » rétorqua Benjy Fenwick d'un air revêche. « Dans mon lit. Où il fait chaud. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Fenwick, de ne pas te voir ce matin lui évitera une grosse déception. » rétorqua Amanda Boyle en grelottant.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire alors que Benjy grommelait quelque chose que même lui ne dut pas comprendre tant le froid rendait sa voix chevrotante. Fol Oeil sourit.

« Alors, tous ceux à ma gauche, vous vous occupez du sous-sol. Au centre, le rez-de-chaussée, et à droite, les étages. Autorisation de sortilèges défensifs uniquement – oui, je m'adresse à toi, Irwin –, je vous rappelle qu'ils sont dangereux et que nous ne voulons surtout pas les provoquer. On les neutralise, et ensuite, on laisse l'équipe d'enquête faire le boulot. Selon nos sources, il n'y a qu'eux à la maison aujourd'hui, mais je ne serais pas étonnée que les Lestrange ou les Avery y mettent les pieds. En cas de doute, n'hésitez pas à envoyer quelqu'un pour venir me chercher. Et n'oubliez pas l'elfe de maison non plus ! »

Tous hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement.

« C'est parti ! »

Ils quittèrent le petit parc et marchèrent rapidement le long de la rue. Fol Oeil compta trois portes et laissa ses troupes se mettre en position.

« Vous êtes prêts ? Alors… MAINTENANT ! »

La porte d'entrée explosa. Puis, comme à chaque descente, ce ne fut que confusion, cris, et enfin… silence.

Toutefois, et Fol Oeil n'aurait pu s'expliquer pourquoi, ce silence fut différent des autres. Il monta rapidement les six marches qui séparaient le trottoir du petit palier et s'alluma une cigarette, tendant l'oreille. Et soudain, ça le frappa : le silence était total.

Habituellement, on entendait, malgré tout, à travers ce silence, les oppositions de ceux qui avaient été mis en état d'arrestation, et qui correspondaient généralement à des menaces, des pleurs, des insultes, et toutes autres paroles du même genre. Mais cette fois, personne ne parlait.

Ce fut Amanda qui arriva la première pour faire son rapport. Elle frissonna, et Fol Oeil sut que ce n'était pas de froid, mais d'horreur. Il lui tendit une cigarette, qu'elle refusa d'un geste sec de la main.

« On a trouvé le père dans la bibliothèque. Il a bu une potion devant nous, mort sur le coup. »

« Vous avez tenté de le ranimer ? C'est un témoin essentiel, le premier ministre va me demander si… »

« Impossible. »

Fol Oeil fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? »

Amanda resserra sa cape autour d'elle.

« Une potion vert lime, je n'en ai jamais vu comme ça. Sa… »

Elle fit de grand mouvement autour de sa gorge, puis sur sa poitrine.

« Toute sa bouche a fondu, carrément. La chair s'est décomposée sur son menton, sa gorge… et, de la clavicule à l'estomac, il a la peau brûlée, comme si on l'avait maintenu écrasé dans le feu. J'ai pris la fiole et je l'ai mise dans un sac sur le bureau, comme ça, les légistes pourront analyser. »

Fol Oeil jura.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait des morts, je n'ai pas prévenu les légistes. Putain, on va en avoir pour des heures ! Appelez-moi Potter, qu'il se mette tout de suite sur le coup. Et je me fiche de savoir s'il a la queue enfoncée jusqu'aux couilles dans sa femme, s'il n'est pas au boulot dans quinze minutes, il sera de corvée de rapport pour le prochain mois. »

Amanda eut un petit rire alors qu'elle sortait son portable de sa poche droite.

« Fol Oeil, allons. Il a un enfant de quatre ans, crois-moi, je n'interromprai rien. Le pauvre homme doit dormir du sommeil des justes. »

Fol Oeil eut un sourire, qui s'effaça lorsque Benjy, totalement paniqué, arriva en courant, s'accrochant à sa chemise.

« Tu dois venir. Ces demeurés, ce qu'ils ont fait au gamin… »

Fol Oeil fronça les sourcils et suivit Benjy au sous-sol en courant, suivi de près par Amanda. Benjy poussa légèrement un pan de mur, ce qui dévoila une petite porte.

« On savait, pour cette pièce ? » demanda Fol Oeil.

« Non, c'est pour ça qu'on a mis aussi longtemps. »

Benjy ouvrit la porte et passa devant.

La première chose qui frappa Fol Oeil lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce fut l'odeur caractéristique d'un corps en décomposition depuis un peu moins d'une semaine. Vint ensuite l'odeur âcre du vomi, et celle, encore plus prononcée, des excréments humains.

« Attention Fol Oeil, tu vas vouloir faire trois pas sur la droite. »

Plutôt que de l'écouter, Fol Oeil s'arrêta.

« On n'y voit rien. »

Il leva sa baguette à hauteur des yeux.

« Lumos. »

Il retint de justesse un cri de terreur en tombant presque nez à nez avec le corps d'une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, pendue par le cou, les yeux exorbitées et la langue pendante. Il y eut un petit bruit dans le fond de la pièce, sur la droite, faisant penser à un couinement de souris. Fol Oeil leva sa baguette un peu plus haut et étouffa un juron.

« Vous voulez que j'appelle Black ? » demanda Amanda.

Fol Oeil continua d'examiner la scène et releva sa chemise pour faire un obstacle entre l'odeur pestilentielle et son nez.

« Appelle-le si tu veux des nouvelles de tes gamins. Tu peux me dire ce que fout Potter ? »

« Il a dit qu'il serait au boulot dans cinq minutes pour les légistes et… »

« Rappelle-le. Je le veux ici. MAINTENANT ! »


End file.
